Vexilaava
Vexilaava is a silver dragon, also known as The Silver One or, in one instance, The Warden. He is notable for his instrumental role in the founding of The Platinum Confine and in many events during it's history. He considers himself to be chosen by Bahamut, and has cited divine contact as his inspiration for his original plan for Erilán. Appearance Most often, Vexilaava appears to others as a tall elf with fair features and silver hair, often wearing a robe coloured white and silver. His true form is that of a colossal, ancient silver dragon. Personality He is known to be especially skilled at hiding his emotions during a conversation, being so far impossible to read though non-magical means. It is unknown if magical effects with the same intent would be effective, but it would be considered unwise to try. During encounters so far he has seemed honest and forthcoming. He has a solemn and contemplative personality, likely due to the current state of the island, but is nonetheless at least somewhat willing to cooperate with The Party and has shown seemingly legitimate curiosity in them. Vexilaava's role in the creation of The Platinum Confine seems focused on loftier philosophical, moral and religious ideals as opposed to specifics, which seemed to have been managed by his collaborators. While this is unlikely to imply that he himself was unable to manage such areas if provided the resources, it does imply that he is more comfortable in thinking in terms of aforementioned loftier ideals. Additionally, he has made a point of referring to himself as the "director" of The Platinum Confine, correcting himself after calling himself the founder. Biography Effectively nothing is known of Vexilaava's origins, due to the current limited knowledge of Draconic culture. It is known, however, that at some point in his past, he had visited a dragonborn clan by the name of Thesekari Svihelen. Inside, visiting Wer Jennu Arabdolvess (The Great Library) on unknown business, he encountered a human by the name of Asaiak, who he now strongly believes to be Asimoff. This is believed to have occurred late around the year 373. This occured when he was still supposedly "young," and he desired to learn more. When he returned some time later, he found nothing but a (now) ancient coin, which Asimoff himself as of recent events is now in possession of. While he was intrigued by the individual's disappearance, and that seemingly no one knew where he went, he found he could not continue his search as this is when he was supposedly contacted by Bahamut. This provided his inspiration for the construction of The Platinum Confine. He desired it to be a location where criminals could be interred, regardless of the severity of their crime, with no bias. He arrived in The Platinum Shards at an unknown date and made contact with a minor lord by the name of Beoth. After some time of convincing this individual to provide funding and support, the city of Beothburg was formed on the island of Larina and said funding was secured. When Vexilaava needed to design the facilities of the area itself, he located a famously skilled architect named Faniah in the elven homelands, who apparently took little convincing to design the buildings and tunnels. Finally, when manpower the present manpower was insufficient, he negotiated with an individual known as Queen Elinor who presided over an area currently only known to The Party to have the prefix "The Fallen Kingdom," with no true name found. It is unknown what Vexilaava directly contributed to the process exactly, but he is known to have likely played a key role in coordinating the group's efforts. It is unknown if the resources he currently is in possession of were used at this time, or if they came to him during his reign. At the very least, the presence of at least one dragonborn operating at least one remaining outposts that isn't controlled by the Raven's Children, and the many ancient kobold tunnels underneath Elin, imply that he has always has had many servants. Over an also unknown period of time, Vexilaava and his three main collaborators worked to construct The Platinum Confine as it originally was envisioned. The first criminals arrived around 200 years after construction had finished. Finahem, a dock found in the northeast of Erilan, was originally designed to be the only location convicts were to be dropped off, those convicts to consist of those who "had an evil great enough to be separated." This supposedly included "branded dwarves, murderers, thieves, and the corrupt." Vexilaava, during the first many years, had a strict hands-off policy where the area would govern itself. However, he grew suspicious as he realised fewer and fewer local leaders would visit him for advice over time. When he observed the area again he believed the government had grown corrupted, and the arrival of the Summer Blight was enough of a spark to cause a revolution. As he saw individual rising against their now-abusive captors, he decided to step in and guide a select few. These included Finric Primsticcle, grandfather of Roscoe Primsticcle, and Enzeit Dragoth, a dragonborn who led the people against the government. For a generation they returned Vexilaava's vision to peace, but soon after they reverted to the ways of their previous masters. Vexilaava, in his own words, was "gullible" enough to believe corruption could not set in again, but soon after Enziet had passed away his grandson took over and was soon effected strongly by the niceties of wealth. This is believed to be when the government of Erilan, as it is today, was founded as it is also the time when information was strongly suppressed, guards numbers were grown and prisons were reopened. This has continued until the present day, where Vexilaava has enlisted The Party in deposing the government as it now stands. His current goal is to completely empty Elin of all citizens, an objective The Party disagrees with, but is nonetheless working to free them. Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Important Category:NPCs Category:People Category:WIP Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters